Hazama
Summary Hazama is a captain of the Novus Orbis Librarium's Intelligence Department. In reality, he was an artificially created human designed by Relius Clover to be the host vessel for Yūki Terumi. In Chronophantasma, Hazama has separated from Terumi due to Platinum's Muchorin and has his own agenda separate from Terumi's. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B normally. 5-A with the Azure Grimoire | 5-A | 5-A Name: Hazama Origin: Blazblue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Blue Grimoire Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Central Fiction Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 8; Has a life link with Noel), Regeneration (Mid; Scaling from Kazuma, who regenerated after Nine pierced his skull with her shoe), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Self-Sustenance (type 1 withstand the Edge, which has no oxygen), Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (Can navigate through the boundary, an infinite space of nothing), Intangibility (Capable of becoming a shadow), Heat Manipulation (Capable of creating heat with Azure Grimoire), Ars Magus User, Magic (Is stated by Rachel to being able to use magic), Telepathy (Was capable of talking to Tsubaki and Jin despite both of them being in the Zanki Barrier), Teleportation (Teleported into Rachel's Imaginary Landscape), Acausality (Type 1; Is unaffected by the timeline reset from a Phenomena Intervention, possibly 3; An alternate version of himself was fully aware of the Continuum Shift occuring), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit Izanami), Chain Manipulation, Energy Projection, Phenomena Intervention (Can create Phenomena Interventions) Soul Manipulation, and Healing Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, and negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Existence Erasure, Immortality Negation (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9), and Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; Scales from Ragna, who erased Terumi from the Azure Horizon with his Azure grimoire, and the Azure is capable of killing Naoto and Arakune), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Pain Manipulation (Can inflict pain on Rachel), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Azure Grimoire is capable of reacting to Murakumo Units), Power Nullification (His Azure Grimoire nullified Ragna's Azure Grimoire), Paralysis Inducement (Capable of paralyzing other people with a mere glare), Precognition and Cosmic Awareness (Observed and was aware of every single possibility to the point that he was able to outsmart Takamagahara by finding the one point in time where they wouldn't observe him, which was a really small timeframe]), BFR (Sent Rachel to another dimension, as well as dragging Platinum to the boundary), Life Manipulation (Can passively drain nearby life with his Blazblue), Aura (He emits waves of malevolent hatred), Perception Manipulation (Just standing near him made Litchi sink into pit of darkness), Hacking (Was able to hack the Takamagahara system), Mind Manipulation (Mindhaxed Lambda. Ouroboros is able to directly attack the mind), Poison Manipulation (Ouroboros can inject someone with poison), Portal Creation (Capable of opening up portals with Ouroboros), Reactive Evolution (Can create a counter to an ability by just observing them, even if the ability he's reacting is also a reactive ability, can even adapt to distorted environments), Mind Reading (Capable of reading Trinity's mind), Time Travel (Capable of traveling through the past and present), Limited Reality Warping (If corrosion from Azure Grimoire continues, it will eventually cause rupture to other phenomena), Duplication (Can create duplicates of himself), Memory Manipulation (Capable of using Mind Eater to send their memory to boundary), Dimensional Travel (Traveled to Imagined Landscape), Forcefield Creation and Sealing (Capable of creating Infinite Corridors in order to seal Hakumen and Trinity to the end of time), Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Invulnerability (Stated to be outside of Logic), Chaos Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Transmutation, Corrosion Inducement, Void Manipulation and Corruption (Type 3) (Azure Grimoire is stated to be portable cauldron and can harness the powers of the Boundary), Power Absorption (Can absorb powers by fusing with the target) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Sealing (Was capable of breaking out of the Alucard's seal), Pain Manipulation (Is stated to not be able to feel pain), Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Phenomena Intervention (Able to resist the intervention of the Embryo and likely Amaterasu), Heat Manipulation (Is unfazed by the intense heat from a cauldron), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities, is also able to resist the effects of the Embryo), Life Manipulation and Absolute Zero (Tanked Yukianesa), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (As someone with competent skills in Ars Magus, he should be able to replicate an Ars Magus barrier, which is stated to protect the user from these effects), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly), and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can shrug off the regeneration negating power of the Azure, which is superior to the Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Radiation Manipulation (Magic is stated to being able to cancel out the effects of radioactive substances in Phase Shift), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Body Puppetry (Unaffected by body puppetry effects of the Nox Nyctores), Sleep Manipulation (Scaling from Ragna who resisted being put into deep sleep by Shiori), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron), Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification (Is capable of fighting Hakumen without being paralyzed and having his powers nulled by Ookami. Is also able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Spatial Manipulation, and Explosion Manipulation (Was able to withstand Bolverk, a Nox Nyctores which can pierce through space), Death Manipulation (Could resist the effect of the Immortal Breaker), Chaos Manipulation (Can resist the boundary's ability to manipulate Chaos), Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation (Is stated to be outside of reason) |-|Central Fiction= Same as before, plus Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul thanks to his separation with Terumi, who was his soul) |-|Terumi-Hazama=Same with his first key plus all of Base Terumi's abilities Attack Potency: Small Country level+ normally (Repeatedly stomped Ragna and Jin without any effort. Strangled Meifang, one of the survivor of Take-mikazuchi's blast). Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire (Kept up with Hakumen and comparable to Ragna's Azure Grimoire) | Large Planet level (Can keep up with Nine and Hades Izanami) | Large Planet level (Has power of Terumi. Easily kept up with CT Rachel) Speed: At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) | At least FTL (Can fight Terumi evenly) | At least FTL (Can keep up with Ragna) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Small Country Class+, Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire | Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Small Country level+ (Able to take a blow from Jin), Large Planet level with the Azure Grimoire (Can tank blows from Ragna with the IDEA engine and Azure) | Large Planet level (Survived bloodlusted strikes from Ragna) | Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman. Capable of fighting while Celica is nullifying his seithr. Can fight Relius after having a beatdown from Ragna. Range: Extended Melee Range normally, Cross-Dimensional with Teleportation, Unknown with his Nox Nyctores (Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros is stated as being on a chain of infinite length) Standard Equipment: *'Butterfly Knives:' The knives he often used for combat purposes. He has a large quantity of them, and he mainly uses them to slash his opponent to pieces. While Ouroboros is technically his main weapon, he uses the knives just as much. *'Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros:' Eighth Nox Nyctores, appeared as two chains with black snake heads for each. Ouroboros' main ability is to manipulate the mind, memory, and emotion of the opponent, either by contact or just sight of the user. It is summoned from a special portal and fires it wherever the user wants. Ouroboros can also be used for trapping or sending the opponent to the boundary using the said portal. Ouroboros' chain is said to be unending, making an escape from the weapon very difficult. It's capable of mind-shattering Murakumo Units, which are clones of Amaterasu and were built and born inside the boundary, a place filled with infinite memories and information, which means it can bypass 4-Dimensional mind hax resistances. *'Azure Grimoire:' Azure Grimoire is an inferior imitation of the real BlazBlue. The so-called "Strongest Grimoire," the wielder of this weapon is feared by many. The Grimoire gives the user the ability to absorb souls to replenish their health, either by aura or contact. Grimoire can absorb objects and dreams as well and also has a nullification mechanism. Intelligence: Very High; roughly on-par with Jin Kisaragi in terms of general knowledge and tactical ability, and at one point nearly overtook Yūki Terumi. Weaknesses: Due to his whole body being his grimoire, if its Seithr based powers are nullified, he will be severely weakened, almost to a crippled state, but still able to fight. Is a sadist and masochist. Key: Pre-Central Fiction | Central Fiction | Terumi-Hazama Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phenomenon Intervention:' Is an ability that is called "The Power of the God." It can change its target's state from "exist" to "not exist" and vice versa. If it cannot be determined if the target actually "exists" or not, it is almost impossible to perform a Phenomenon Intervention. Since a sudden disappearance of the target would shock those surrounding it, their memories are altered. Phenomenon Intervention also allows the user to erase one reality and overwrite it with another (a different world that is a result of an existing possibility). In other words, it imposes a result of a certain phenomenon from a parallel world into the current world. It changes a possibility into reality. *'Venom Sword (蛇刃牙, ''Jabaki, lit. "Snake Fang Blade"):' Hazama extends a spike of energy in the shape of a snake's head. *'Vengeful Viper (蛇骸, Jagai, lit. "Snake Corpse"):' Hazama side swings with his hand, trailed by a snake-shaped aura. He can then perform weaker versions of Falling Fang, Rising Fang, or Devouring Fang immediately after to mix-up his attack, or enter his Serpent's Benediction stance. *'Serpent's Benediction (蛇刹, Jasetsu, lit. "Snake Temple"):' Hazama enters a stance while gathering energy on his arm. He can cancel this stance, or follow it up with these moves: **'Falling Fang (裂閃牙, Ressenga, lit. "Rending Flash Fang"):' Hazama slams his opponent with an overhead strike, trailed by a snake-shaped aura. **'Rising Fang (牙昇脚, Gashōkyaku, lit. "Fang Rising Leg"):' Hazama extends a knife hidden in his shoe, performing a rising crescent kick, trailed by a snake-shaped aura. **'Devouring Fang (残影牙, Zan'eiga, lit. "Tracing Fang"):' Hazama twirls his knife then scoop slashes his opponent low, trailed by a snaked shaped aura. **'Serpent's Redemption (蛇滑, Jakatsu, lit. "Snake Slide"):' Hazama dashes forward/backward during Serpent's Benediction. **'Serpent's Haste (構え中断, Kamae Chūdan, lit. "Stance Break"):' Hazama breaks his stance during Serpent's Benediction. **'The Serpent's Unholy Wrath (大蛇武錬葬, Orochi Burensō, lit. "Serpent’s Martial Tempering Burial"):' Hazama dashes forward and grabs the opponent, removing his hat to reveal his Terumi persona. He then binds the opponent and then kicks them down to stomp them several times, finishing with a backward kick trailed by a snake-shaped aura. *'Wind Serpent's Fang (飛鎌突, Hirentotsu, lit. "Flying Sickle Thrust"):' Hazama swing kicks downward while in the air, trailed by a snake-shaped aura. *'Shadow Serpent (蛇冥迅, Jameijin, lit. "Dark Swift Snake"):' Hazama drops straight down with a leg revealing a knife on his heel out, trailed by afterimages. *'Bloody Fangs (牙砕衝, Gasaishō, lit. "Fang Smash"):' Hazama grabs the opponent while twirling his knife, stunning them. When his Grimoire is active, he follows the grab with a series of slashes, then having three dark serpents knock them away. *'Hungry Coils (蛇咬, Jakō, lit. "Snake Bite"):' Hazama extends Ouroboros at an angle into the air, if it connects to the opponent, he will swing them in the opposite direction forcefully. *'Serpent's Infernal Rapture (蛇翼崩天刃, Jayoku Hōtenjin, lit. "Snake’s Heaven Crumbling Wing"):' Hazama vanishes, leaving an after-image, then kicks the opponent high into the air with an energy pillar that reaches into the heavens. When his Grimoire is active, he can perform a lesser version of this move. *'Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent (蛟竜烈華斬, Mizuchi Rekkazan, lit. "Violent Gorgeous Slash of the Rain Dragon"):' Hazama conjures a portal to grab the opponent, reeling them in with Ouroboros to slash them repeatedly with his knives, then summons three dark serpents to strike his target away. *'Den of Hungry Snakes:' Can only be used when his Grimoire is active. Hazama seemingly vanishes, then strikes his target from above with a swinging kick trailed by an energy snake, following it with a scooping slash trailed by another energy snake to launch them into the air. He then pulls them down with his chain and launches them, doing this repeatedly, then finishing it by kicking his downed opponent and laughing, holding his hat. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Pain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:BlazBlue Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Characters Category:Chain Users Category:Knife Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Captains Category:Tricksters Category:Magic Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Acausal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Fate Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Life Users Category:Aura Users Category:Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Air Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Biology Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Void Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heat Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Military Characters Category:Arc System Works